


Language Lessons

by Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, really that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/pseuds/Angel%20Ascending
Summary: Caleb Widogast had a deep and powerful love for the written word, that was no secret to anyone who had seen the wizard literally dance through a well stocked bookstore with a foolish grin on his face. The key word though, was *written*.





	Language Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is approximately 1,300 words of just good old fashioned fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> ETA: Just realized I posted the fic originally without proper formatting. So anyone re-reading this, enjoy actual italicized words.

Caleb Widogast had a deep and powerful love for the written word, that was no secret to anyone who had seen the wizard literally dance through a well stocked bookstore with a foolish grin on his face. The key word though, was _written._ He could speak  Zemnian obviously, and Common. He had heard enough Slyvan to be able to speak it fairly passably, if a little haltingly. He could both read and write Celestial, a language that was full of graceful curves and an art form onto itself, and he had understood it on those occasions when it had been spoken to him. He knew what sounds the groupings of letters were _supposed_ to make, but reproducing them himself was turning out to be… a problem.

Caleb frowned at the spell in front of him, a page scavenged from a book they had found in a nearby ruin. If he was reading the spell right, he’d be able to transport himself short distances fairly quickly, as long as he could see where he wanted to go. That sounded terribly useful, and all he needed for the magic itself was just words. One Celestial phrase of six words and seven syllables. It should have been simple. He shouldn’t have been standing in the field where they were going to camp for the night for over a half hour saying the same phrase over and over and going absolutely nowhere.

“I can’t believe I’m being thwarted by a sentence,” Caleb said out loud.

“It’s honestly quite painful to listen to,” said an unexpected voice from behind him.

Caleb whirled around so fast he almost tripped over his own feet. Molly reached out a hand to steady him.

“I keep forgetting how skittish you are,” Molly said with a grin. “Your cat doesn’t even startle as easily as you do.”

Caleb stood there, breathing hard, feeling a flush creeping up his neck. He had purposely moved away from the group so that no one would hear him. “Did you come over here just to insult me?” Caleb asked, embarrassment sharpening his words.

“Well no, in fact I came over to try and stop you from butchering a very beautiful language, but now I’m thinking maybe I’m not wanted,” Molly said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. “I should just go.” He turned, walking away very slowly, as if waiting for Caleb to protest.

Caleb groaned internally, his curiosity getting the better of him. “Wait,” he said, defeated. “Please.”

Molly turned back around and his smug grin almost made Caleb regret his decision. Almost. “Yes?”

“You know Celestial?”

“I am a man who enjoys irony and contradictions,” Molly said. “And throwing insults in Celestial at the various people who think I’m a demon gives me some small satisfaction. Especially paladins.” Molly’s grin was sharp. “So what _have_ you been trying to say over here?”

“A spell I found. In Common it would translate to, ‘down the misty path I step,’” Caleb said.

“Well, it’s short at least. Okay, repeat after me.” Molly took a deep breath. “ _Down the misty path I step._ ”

Caleb had heard the language described as both liquid and musical, and he had thought he knew what people meant when they said that. That was before he heard Molly speak, the words sounding like dark water running over onyx bells. Caleb swallowed and tried to mimic the sounds of the words, knowing almost at once from Molly’s expression that he was doing a poor job of it.

“Well,” Molly said. “I see I have my work cut out for me.”

“It’s terrible, you can just say it.”

“I could,” Molly said. “But it wasn’t. The basics are there. You just need to round off your consonants some. And your cadence could be better. You keep second guessing yourself and the hesitation breaks up the flow of the words, like ice in a stream.”

Caleb chuckled self-deprecatingly. “If we have to wait for me to stop second guessing myself we’re going to be here all night.”

“If that’s what it takes,” Molly said, and to Caleb’s surprise Molly’s tone sounded serious instead of playful. “Let’s try it again.”

After a few more repetitions Caleb felt something stirring in the back of his mind, like his magic was finally starting to pay attention to what he was saying, at least a little.

“You’re getting better already,” Molly was saying. “You’re a quick study, but I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, really. Still, there’s that cadence issue, and you sound a little nasally. Think of the words like a song, if it helps. Breathe from your diaphragm—“

“My what?” Caleb had no idea what that word was.

“Your—“ Molly have Caleb a thoughtful look. “It’d be easier to explain if I showed you. May I touch you?”

“Um… sure,” Caleb said slowly. “I don’t think anyone has ever asked me that before.”

“Never hurts to check,” Molly said, stepping around behind Caleb and sliding one hand around him.

Caleb felt himself stiffen, just a little.

“Relax,” Molly breathed into his ear. “I’m not going to bite you.”

Caleb waited a second or two and then started laughing, just a little.

“Yes?” Caleb could nearly hear the smile in Molly’s voice.

“I thought you were going to say, ‘I’m not going to bite you, unless you ask me to,’” Caleb said. He was smiling, which was a nice change after all the frustration that had come with trying to learn this spell. He could feel some of the tension of the day draining out of him.

“I like to defy people’s expectations,” Molly said with a chuckle. “Keeps things interesting. Now, to the matter at hand, as it were.” He lightly pressed his hand against Caleb’s abdomen. “This is your diaphragm—“

What followed was at least twenty minutes of Molly teaching Caleb to breathe, which Caleb had thought he had been doing just fine on his own but apparently not. The sun was beginning to set by the time Molly was satisfied.

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Molly said, standing back in front of Caleb once more. “I have a good feeling about this one.”

Maybe Molly’s enthusiasm had rubbed off on Caleb, but he found himself with the same good feeling. He looked off past Molly, towards where Beau and Fjord were building up the fire. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth…

One phrase of six words and seven syllables spilled out of him, a burst of near music both short and sweet. Suddenly Caleb found himself standing by the fire, right where he had wanted to be.

“Holy shit, where did you _come_ from?” Beau yelled, arms full of branches. Behind her stood Fjord, who gave an appreciative nod.

“Saw that,” Fjord said. “Nice job.”

Caleb blushed at the complement even as he felt the smile start to split his face, the familiar giddiness of learning something new bubbling up inside him and coming out as laughter. He found himself sitting on the grass, his knees suddenly weak.

“We missed something good, didn’t we?” Jester said, her arms full of more fuel for the fire. Nott was up on her shoulders, her eyes as wide as her smile.

“I don’t think I’ve heard him laugh like that in forever,” Nott said.

Caleb heard Molly clapping and he looked up at the grinning tiefling who was walking towards him.

“You are an excellent teacher,” Caleb said as he finally managed to get himself under control. He was still smiling.

Molly mirrored his smile. “I do my best. You ever need some more help with your pronunctation, you just let me know. And if you ever want to learn Infernal….. Wait for Yasha to come back. She could use the practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is forever my headcanon that Molly taught Yasha Infernal and she taught him Celestial, as anyone who read A Light Through an Open Window can attest to.


End file.
